


RaeStar Week: Day 6 - Future

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day 6 Future, F/F, RaeStar Week, RaeStar children, StarRae, StarRae Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: This is the prompt for the sixth day, Friday, of RaeStar Week - Future.Raven and Starfire's life is like a lot of couples who end up married. Having to deal with their super powered children.





	RaeStar Week: Day 6 - Future

RaeStar Week Day 6 - Family

Raven smiled as she sat on the couch in her and Starfire's home. They've been together for over 20 years now. 17 years ago they had their first child, a young baby girl named Serena Roth. Two years later, a baby boy named Sunny Roth.  
-  
They were happy to see that Serena was like Starfire and took after her Tamaranean heritage. She also had Starfire's happy and energetic personality which became apparent as she grew older and became obsessed with petting every dog and cat in the city. Sadly, at the age of 4, Raven woke to Sunny's crying and Serena floating in their room with dark red skin and three glowing eyes. Gasping, she ran to Sunny's side, moved him to a safe location, and then called Starfire in while using her magic to try and calm their daughter down.

After several hours, Serena finally fell back to sleep and the parents sighed in relief before looking at each other sadly at the fact that their daughter had demon heritage running through her body. And from the look of it, the Tamaranean DNA would more than likely cause her to become a huge threat should her demon side win. Spending the next two days in her private chamber, Raven crafted two special seals. A small seal in the shape of the Sun for Serena's forehead (similar to Raven's own forehead gem) and a bracelet seal. After placing them on Serena, her daughter hasn't taken them off for thirteen years.

Their son was an incredibly different story. He has always been close with his sister, even after that whole incident, but his mothers were a different story. Sunny was born without any powers whatsoever. He was basically a normal human. This made both mothers happy to see. However, this caused a strain on his relationship with the family as a whole as he got older. Thanks to his sister and mothers being able to fly, save the world, shoots energy beams, etc, he could never do activities with them that required those powers. He always felt like an outside.

He was a happy child when he was younger though thanks to being good at hiding this painful feeling. He thought he hid it well, but he didn't count on Raven being able to see through his mask. She quickly began to stop using her powers unless necessary and spend as much time as she could with him. She tried to get Starfire to tone down the use of her powers as well, but since Serena was always using her powers thanks to being a hyper child, someone had to keep up with her.

This sadly began to cause Sunny to grow distant from Starfire which she hasn't noticed. Raven though made sure to always be there for him which he appreciated and really bonded them together. Sadly, the wish for powers kept eating away at him until finally at the age of 10, while Raven and Starfire were on a date night with Serena in charge, he snuck away while she was spending her time playing video games. He snuck through the house and found a way into Raven's secret chamber holding all her spells, curses, and cursed objects.

Quickly rushing through the room to find something, he stumbled upon what he thought was a spell that would allow him to cast spells like his mother. Reading the 'spell' out loud, he soon felt mind numbing pain travel though his right arm and the right portion of his torso. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness. Serena heard her brother's screams and rushed to his location.

Not waiting, she busted through the wall and stumbled upon her younger brother. She gasped when she saw that his arm has turned completely black with the right side of his torso matching the color. She quickly called their parents, who appeared instantly thanks to Raven's portal and rushed to his side. Raven gasped as she recognized the curse that had been cast on her son's body.

She proceeded to spend the next few nights trying everything she could to remove it, but she was unable to find a way. Even worse, she realized whenever she left the room, he began to have nightmares. Realizing that the other effect of the curse was beginning to set in, she placed her own spell on him which made it that whenever he was within 200 feet of her, her magic would keep the nightmares from eating away at him.

After waking up, Sunny was shocked to see his new appearance, but he was happy to see that he was okay. His family though became rather protective of him for the next few weeks so he had to stay inside the house. Since he couldn't leave, he sat in his room and slowly realized that this curse of his gave him the ability to cast magic like Raven. Smiling, he snuck and got a hold of some of her spell books without her realizing and began to isolate himself in his room to study.

This lead to Sunny's following years of being an isolated loner. And lead to Sunny losing his old personality from his childhood and becoming almost emotionless. Serena always blamed herself for what happened to her younger brother so she became very overprotective of him. Starfire had began to realize how much time she missed out on spending time with her son when he was still a happy go lucky child. She began to try and connect with him, but Sunny finds it hard to find some common ground with his Tamaranean mother (not that he doesn't love her. He does). Raven is really the only one who can connect with him still thanks to the bond they had when he was still a small child, and since she used to isolate herself from people. In fact, she is the only person who can put a smile on Sunny's face.

Plus, Raven was the only one who could see pass the stoic face on Sunny and see her lonely son still doing all he can to try and fit in with his superhero family. She really wishes that he wasn't born without any powers or that her and Starfire didn't have any powers. Maybe then her son never would have gone as far as he did to try and fit in with the people who love him.  
-  
Raven watched Starfire float in and sit next to her while handing her a mug of hot chocolate. Raven smiled at her wife and thanked her before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks honey," Raven told Starfire as she leaned back on the couch. Starfire smiled back before wrapping her arm around Raven and pulling her close.

"Thinking about our children again?" Starfire asked Raven who just chuckled as she moved closer to the warmth Starfire was radiating.

"Heh, I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?" Raven questioned back after setting her mug down. Starfire just giggled before bringing her own mug of hot chocolate to Raven's lips. Raven sighed before smiling and taking a sip.

"Well, ever since they left to go start their own Teen Titans, it's been hard on you. Especially since Sunny is gone. You had a special connection with him," Starfire smiled down at Raven who nodded her head. Their children had always wanted to join a team like their mothers were in when they were teenagers. So when they finally got old enough, they left and hunted down some members before becoming founding members of the New Teen Titans. Heck, they even heard that their children had travelled to another universe recently and met a superhero called Hawkmoth. Apparently, they are part of some Multiverse Superhero Team.

Heh, Starfire was actually jealous of their children now. She knew how hard it has been for Raven though. Just like Raven, Starfire had a special connection with Serena. So when she had left, Starfire had began to miss her greatly. Even flying off to visit constantly for the first few weeks to make sure she was okay. it embarassed the kids so she eventually toned it down and only visited once every month. At least she's doing better than Raven. She knew Raven visited both twice every month, and Sunny once every week to cast a spell to let him sleep soundly for the night.

Both of them though were worried about their children. They knew how dangerous the superhero life was, but they had to trust that their kids could handle themselves.

"Hey Kori?" Raven asked which gained Starfire's attention.

"Yeah Rachel?" Starfire replied while pulling her shorter wife onto her lap.

"Since the kids have had a low crime rate do you want to plan a short vacation with them?" Raven asked her wife while cuddling into her. Starfire hummed to herself as she pondered over the question before smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea. I might even be able to get in contact with Dick to borrow some money to stay in a good hotel," Starfire told Raven while running her fingers through Raven's hair. Raven smiled as she wrapped her arms around Starfire's waist.

"That's a good idea. I'll tell Sunny the next time I see him. Heh, hopefully he won't ask me if I found a growing spell yet," Raven told Star who just began laughing. Their son has always been short, not even reaching 5 feet in height even though he's 15. Apparently, all the Tamaranean height DNA went to Serena who is as tall as Star was at 17.

"Poor boy, maybe a piggyback ride on my back on our vacation will make him happy. That has been something we've always been able to enjoy together," Starfire told Raven who just chuckled at the thought of their teenage son piggybacking on his taller mother.

"Please don't Kori. Last time you two did that, Serena forced me to race against you two on her back. I'm too old to be piggyback riding," Raven told her wife who just laughed before standing up and placing Raven on her back. This caused Raven to pout and blush. Starfire glanced back and smirked.

"We'll see about that honey. How about a little piggy back ride? Could help us feel younger?" Starfire jokingly said causing Raven to sigh, but tighten her grip on Starfire. This made her smile before rushing off through the house.

They might have went through a lot in their past, but Raven and Starfire both knew that their future was going to be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I've drawn both Serena and Sunny and posted them on my tumblr if you all want to look at them. My tumblr is the same name as on here.


End file.
